On Your Knees
by kabuxshika
Summary: Ciel is growing older and his ideas on sex are changing, his amusement at the idea of having Sebastian on his knees has not. he soon realizes it does not have to be only an idea, he can have Sebastian on his knees


**_On your Knees_**

**_(There is always a limit to what anyone will take with a smile. Even Sebastian)_**

_Ciel inspected his butler frowning. He always made him fight strong humans, everyone knew why too, despite having made the demon his very own lap dog, he wanted to see the demon on his knees, he wanted him in such a demeaning position that he could never look down upon the month he had been used as a sex slave and it was slowly dawning on him that he could. He could order Sebastian to do anything. "Sebastian, take off your clothes."_

_Sebastian glanced at him cool as always but his eyes were a bit wider than normal. "My lord??" _

_Ciel smirked. "You heard me, Sebastian. Take them off, I want to see all of you."_

_Sebastian's back stiffened slightly, "Young master, this is very unlike you." He said softly, gingerly trying to feel out how Ciel was thinking._

_Ciel smirked uncovering his eye and looking up at him. "This is an order, Sebastian. Take off the clothes."_

_Sebastian frowned but he slowly began to strip. "Is there any particular reason I am being ordered to do something so silly?"_

_Ciel just smirked watching him, his demon-contract eye glowing as Sebastian was slowly revealed to him. He hummed softly and got up sliding his hand over Sebastian's chest._

_Sebastian looked to Ciel, "Ah, I understand now. You're getting older." He caught Ciel's chin. "You wish me to have sex with you, Ciel Phantomhive?" _

_Ciel smirked and bit Sebastian's thumb. "On your knees, Sebastian."Sebastian glowered and slowly sank to his knees before his master. He knew Ciel had wanted him on his knees. He'd known that for a long time, he sometimes wondered if the boy would really give up the prestige of having a butler who never lost to see him beaten._

_Ciel smirked and slapped him. "Stop looking at me like that." He murmured nudging his knees apart. "You have a fine, firm body, Sebastian."_

_Sebastian looked at him, a small hand print beginning to appear on his cheek, "I am a __butler to the core, after all." He purred, eyes glinting. Oh, yes, he was pissed._

_Ciel smiled licking his cheek as he reached down stroking Sebastian's hanging cock. "Yes, yes you are, and until the day I die, you belong to me."_

_Sebastian hissed. "When you die, you will be mine for eternity, is it worth pissing me off, Ciel? For my body?" _

_Ciel made a soft 'hm' sound as he squeezed his cock. "Absolutely." he purred in Sebastian's ear. "I have a demon on his knees before me, trembling in rage, who else in hell will be able to say that?"_

_Sebastian glared at him, though his cock rose at the attentions it was receiving. "You'll be hurting too badly to brag." He promised._

_Ciel licked his neck whispering in his ear. "Even should it be carried on screams, I shall tell the story of this day in hell." he shoved him on his back his legs still bent under him as they had been when he had been on his knees. _

_Sebastian grimaced and looked up at the boy crouching over him. He had grown, he realized. He had not been paying attention, the boy truly was entering those years and with the life he had had as a child he was certain to be a cruel lover. _

_Ciel stroked his cock again rubbing his palm over his long shaft. "Very nice." He murmured settling between his thighs and wrapping his hand, a strong hand for it's tiny fragile look, around his stiff cock as he unzipped with his other hand pressing into Sebastian's body._

_The demon arched. The boy had an impressive size for his short stature and Sebastian had never done anything with his ass, but he made nary a sound to betray the pain._

_Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's neck and stroked his cock as he rocked his hips driving his cock hard and deep into his butler/bodyguard. "You are mine, until I die, which will not be for a long time unless you break the contract, and if you do break it I won't be yours in hell. There is no way for you to escape this…but don't worry Sebastian. It hurts now, but after you get used to it, it will feel good." _

_Sebastian opened his eyes to glare at him and hissed as Ciel thrust again. "That means nothing. I will of course obey you until you die, but even if I end up enjoying it, you will pay for it in Hell." _

_Ciel smiled, kissing his throat before pulling back to look down at him, "We have many years to figure out what you'll like, so for this time I am doing it how I wanted to do it to you." _

_Sebastian sneered, "Yes, we all know how you wanted me on my knees." He muttered, shifting as he felt his climax coming on. _

_Ciel kissed him and bucked against his prostate climaxing into him as he held his hips filling him. _

_Sebastian groaned as his cock twitched and spilled his own demon seed across his stomach. _

_"__Good boy." Ciel murmured licking his cheek, he had named him after his dog after all._

_Sebastian growled lightly, though it was half-hearted at best. "…It wasn't as bad as it felt it would be, but you will be telling of it in screams anyway." _

_Ciel settled on him amused "Is that so?" he murmured kissing him. "I suppose we'll see. Won't we?"_

_Sebastian smirked, "Indeed."_


End file.
